


And Here's To You

by Hambone



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Banter, Knotting, M/M, Soft Petplay, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lockdown and Swindle enjoy a little revealing relaxation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Here's To You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy V Day from me!

“You like it? Straight off the edge of the Quintesson Co-Prosperity Sphere, for you.”

Swindle did not like it. The collar was bulky and dingy, clearly too large despite it having been intended for him and therefore likely another in a long line of jabs towards his original size beneath his armor, and on top of that it was demeaning. He didn’t like the leash either, with Lockdown digging his knee into his back and pulling back on it, forcing him to arch uncomfortably. Plus they were on the floor of Lockdown’s crusty berth room of all places, and it was conspicuously sticky and discolored here and there with both spilled energon of the consumable and intravenous kinds as well as Primus knew what else. It was absolutely disgusting.

Swindle did not like it.

Swindle loved it.

“Get off me!” he snapped, pulling at the collar but finding it hard with his large fingers. Lockdown dug his knee in a little harder, smirking.

“Aw, after I went to all this trouble?”

Swindle grunted loudly, sneering as his face almost was forced down onto the floor.

“Oh, excuse me for not being considerate.”

Just for the hell of it he tried to activate his remote weapons systems again, growling at the static buzz that greeted him when Lockdown’s signal blockers ate the feed again.

“Really?” Lockdown snorted, “Come on, at least try and play nice.”

The knee not currently digging into Swindle’s spinal strut, the one unfortunately close to his crotch panel between his thighs, finally made the trip north and started rubbing him firmly. This had the side effect of Lockdown putting most of his weight on his other leg, crushing into Swindle’s back even more.

“I-if you weren’t intended on apparently squashing the life out of me already I’d ask you to just to end the boredom. Is anything even happening back there or did your ancient aft fall asleep?”

“Respect your elders.”

Lockdown yanked away all at once, pulling the leash back with him and making Swindle gag. Before he was able to do anything about it an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him up onto his hands and knees, firm weight settling over his back.

“You spawn of a-!”

Then he yelped because Lockdown had bit him, right on the back of the neck. Snarling like an animal, Lockdown mounted him, hips rubbing insistently at his aft as he tugged on the leash over and over again, making Swindle both overstimulated _and_ annoyed.

He bucked back into it, both trying to throw Lockdown for a loop and to arouse him, knowing he could always win the game of Tease at the very least. Whatever he was doing worked and Lockdown’s panel popped back, a literal pop as his spike forcibly pressurized, prefluid already leaking from the tip. He rutted a slow series of thrusts along Swindle’s inner thigh, smearing it hot with the sticky fluid. Swindle grinned sharply.

“ _Now_ who’s the dog?”

“Dog?”

Lockdown laughed gruffly, a sound that vibrated Swindle’s very core deliciously.

“I didn’t say you were a dog, ‘partner’, I said you were a _bitch._ ”

Swindle grunted, shuttering his optics involuntarily as he felt the lax spines near the head of Lockdown’s spike tickle his panel seams. He wouldn’t give up that easily in a normal situation but the itch was making him greedy. Well, greedier.

His panel slid back with a wet squelch, and he hummed at the growl of involuntary pleasure it earned him. He reached behind his shoulder, shifting all his weight to one arm as he grabbed Lockdown by the neck and pulled him down to his level.

“You had better make this worth it.”

“Do I ever disappoint?”

_“Well-,”_ he didn’t get the chance to finish his insult as Lockdown’s spike rubbed a slow, wet path down the cleft of his valve, still dribbling prefluid. Despite the sharpness of his plating, Lockdown’s spike was actually quite round and smooth, aside from the modded studs ringing the main tubing lines and his spines. Humming happily, Swindle arched back, letting it slide down him over and over again with mounting glee.

“See? You’re likin’ this.”

“I won’t be if you don’t shut up and do it right.”

Lockdown’s engine was heaving, a thick rev making his chest vibrate every few kliks directly against Swindle’s back. Their plating rattled together, the almost hollow echo of his own larger than life armor amplifying everything. The weight of the collar around his neck made his own breaths seem hot and choked and he was suddenly very happy for it. Lockdown shifted back and then the head of his spike was nosing at his valve, just barely, blunt and wide. He tugged the leash back again, running the edge of his teeth down what little of Swindle’s throat it exposed.

“Fine.”

He thrust in in one sharp movement and Swindle was ready for him. Shouting happily, Swindle threw his helm back so hard he smacked Lockdown in the face, not caring much even as it forced them to hold still a moment while he recovered. It hadn’t been that long since he’d toyed himself, really, but actually giving his body up to another mech was an uncommon event even with Lockdown paying him semi-regular visits now. The fullness and, really, the heat of the plating scales was all so nice of a break from his cold and unresponsive dildos. Grinding his hips back, Swindle laughed as Lockdown sputtered, rotating his jaw in pain.

“I guess I deserved that.”

“I guess you did!”

Instead of adding to the argument, Lockdown pulled out, slowly, letting Swindle appreciate every bump and ridge along his shaft, and then slammed back in, pushing all the way to the knot. Swindle had always loved that feature in particular and he hummed a high note, almost a squeal –if he were one to ever make such noises- and tapped a piano scale on the tile with his fingers. Lockdown didn’t pause to consider the motion, too caught up in his own enjoyment now to continue playing their game. Bracing the hand with the leash in it on the floor he wrapped his hook under Swindle’s hips and held him there, humping him without grand gesture. It was good, though, very good, and Swindle let himself bounce to the beat of their frames without complaint.

His own build was square enough to ground their movements well and soon they were speeding up, Lockdown making those adorably thick little gasps and grunts into Swindle’s receptor while he himself purred like a well-greased machine should. He wasn’t usually a particularly wet mech but Lockdown certainly helped and he could feel the runoff trailing down between his thighs, warm and ticklish. The pressure was making him lean back down onto his elbows, but the lower he got the harder Lockdown pounded him and it was not the greatest angle. He tried to secure his fingers in the tile but found it more difficult than he’d have though with all the grossness of it. Then Lockdown threaded the fingers of his good hand through Swindle’s holding them steady.

It startled him so badly he almost lost his pace. Lockdown, however, did not, and suddenly he was biting a nasty dent into Swindle’s shoulder as he overloaded. The electrical charge snapped Swindle back to attention, but nothing got him the way that, after a few final thrusts, Lockdown shoved all the way in, past the knot and to the base, and flared his spines.

They were, surprisingly, not a mod, just as with the knot. A natural feature, if you could call it that, designed to hold a perspective partner steady. They hurt like hell to tug against, but the crack of overload always made Swindle jump and they snagged and _pulled_ his insides where the fat pulse of his knot didn’t. This would have been enough to make him force Lockdown to pull out every time subsequent to their fist if it didn’t also trigger some of the most bizarrely wild overloads Swindle had ever had.

Launching into one now, he bit his glossa to keep from yelping, a strangled, round sound all that escaped at his already enormous optics flew open a shade wider. It wasn’t the slow, pulsing kind of overload he enjoyed by himself, or the wild explosive kind he sometimes found with his bounty hunter, but the snap of a whip up his spine, shocking sparks from his mouth as it struck, sudden and fast. His valve clamped down so hard it didn’t even have the leeway to shudder, thick throbs of his nerve clusters matching the spurts of transfluid inside his lower stomach, trapped there by the knot.

He did fall onto his elbows then, even with Lockdown’s support, shocked into weakness. It was several kliks before he regained himself enough to stop panting, the spines inside him slowly softening until he was left with only the burn of their memory, even as the knot remained taught.

“I didn’t take you as such a romantic.”

He meant it as a jibe but his genuine confusion shone through the tremor of his recovering tone. Lockdown squeeze their hands together a bit, as if having forgotten he had even done it in the first place.

“Eh,” he shrugged a bit, the action moving his hips and making Swindle pull a face as he was uncomfortably tugged, “just makin’ sure you stay put.”

Swindle felt like he was expected to laugh but didn’t, feeling oddly… well, feeling something. He stared resolutely to the left of their intertwined fingers, lips a wriggle of indecision. Lockdown, undeterred by the awkwardness, nuzzled against his helm, huffing, and settled in to wait for his knot to loosen. It was another sweet gesture he was not used to experiencing and his spark jumped in his chest.

“You know, uh,” Swindle coughed diplomatically, “this collar’s getting a little tight…”

“Shove it up your exhaust port,” Lockdown said, almost sleepily. Swindle sighed a loud, relieved sigh he didn’t bother explaining and Lockdown didn’t bother asking about. At least some things weren’t changing.


End file.
